Iron Cat
by LadyOfTheLight689
Summary: What happens when you go inside the head of the mysterious cat, Grimalkin. What happens when there is a disturbance in the mortal realm like no other... join Grim and the rest of the crew as they discover the disturbance. But what happens when the person doing this is someone they know? This is my first fan fic so please r&r!
1. The NeverNever

***Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Fey or any of it's characters***

**Iron Cat**

Those of you that have read The Iron Fey will know of a certain cat called Grimalkin. If you have not heard of him then this is his story.

I don't make a habit of helping humans but there is one girl that I would make an exception for. My name is not just one word. I am sometimes called cat, cait sith or Grim but the most common name for me is Grimalkin. Cats like me are not ordinary cats. We are born in a place of pure evil. It is not Hell and it is not any place that you know. It is the NeverNever, or more commonly known as faeryland. You're probably thinking 'what, but that isn't possible'. So for once shut your mouth and listen. The NeverNever consists of 4 main sections. There is the Iron Kingdom, (A.K.A Mag Tuiredh) I'll get to that later, the Winter Realm; the coldest of them all, the Summer Realm; the best one of the all, and the Wyldwood, each of these places as haunted as the other. Now I am from the Summer Realm but I don't really abide by their rules. I am an independent cat and no one really tells me what to do. The Summer Realm is ruled by 2 fey (the plural of faery), There is Queen Titania and the King Oberon (nickname, lord pointy ears courtesy of Robin Goodfellow, I will get to him later). They are both cold hearted people and only really care for the reputation of their kingdom not the actual people inside it. You all may of heard of a certain faery trickster called Robin Goodfellow (more commonly known as Puck), well he is the jester of the court although like me doesn't really abide by the rules. Right now he is god knows where and personally I don't really care where he is that is his problem, not mine. He had a friend who is from the Winter Realm. The Winter Realm is ruled by one faery. Her name is Mab. She had 3 sons and one of those sons is the friend of Goodfellow. His name is Ash. The other 2 brothers are now dead, one a traitor the other not. Their names were Rowan (traitor) and Sage (not). But like I said they are dead so let's move on. Ash is off in Mag Tuiredh with is lovely wife Meghan (again I will get to her soon), after he travelled to the end of the world just because he "loved" her. Honestly, I don't get what the point of these feelings is, they only lead to heartbreak. Now Meghan, well she is the girl that I would do anything for. I am not in love with her or have some sort of secret crush she is just, different to the rest of the fey. Like Goodfellow and I, she is a summer faery. But then she killed to Iron Kings and became the Iron Queen (why she is in Mag Tuiredh right now) explaining why she now has Iron magic as well as summer magic. Originally these powers hated each other and were causing all sorts of trouble for her since normal fey cannot touch Iron and she is part summer. Then we figured out a way for her to merge these powers resulting in her current power now. Currently all is well in these realms but who knows what could happen. The Wyldwood is neutral territory, although it is not at all peaceful. The "rebels" of the NeverNever come here to get away from court. This is where fey hunt and live.

Enough about them though, let's get onto my life. Well like I explained I am a cat, a talking cat at that. I am very intelligent and my main job is collecting favours from other fey. This is how I earn my living. People trade me all sorts of silly things like first born child for a chance to get their true love. Ridiculous, I know but like I said people go to lengths for such stupid things. Recently something extremely confusing has come into my life. I cannot quite figure out what it is all about but I am working on and will surely get it before anything else. A rumour has been going around that the Iron Queen (Meghan) is pregnant. I am determined to find out the truth but the only way to do that is visit the iron kingdom. So off I go.


	2. Mysterious Meeting

**Iron Cat (Chapter 2)**

I jumped down from the tree that I had been perched on double checking that my necklace was still around my neck. This necklace was a, let's just say, gift from a friend. It protects me from the effects of the Iron Realm although I still feel a little sick. As I was walking I just happened to bump into a good old friend. He didn't look very happy to see me but I guess no one is ever very happy to see me. Quickly he fixed is frown into that lopsided smirk of his. "Hey there kitty, I've missed you". I could tell that wasn't entirely the truth but this guy was a master at bending the truth. "I wish I could say the same for you Goodfellow but then I would be lying wouldn't I". As fey we cannot lie. He grinned down at me "Aw, come one aren't you happy to see your old bud".

Personally it was kind of good to see him but I was in a hurry and not in the mood for his shenanigans. "I suggest that if you intend on seeing your beloved Meghan again that you get out of my way", I said in a calm voice although I was getting very impatient. He just grinned down at me the idiot. "God you guys, can't you argue in your own time", a new voice joined in the conversation. We both turned to see none other than the Iron Queen coming towards us. "Long time no see princess", Puck sang from behind me. I could hear him laughing but then he was cut short. "Hey ice boy how ya doing", Puck smiled realising who was holding his own dagger to his throat. "God Goodfellow, we were so sad when we thought you were eaten by a Wyvern", Ash grinned from behind Puck and removed the dagger handing it back to him. "Yeah sure ice boy missed you too", Puck replied sarcastically.

Suddenly, I decided to pipe up, "well this is a coincidence isn't it?" They all turned to stare at me. "You mean you didn't set this up cat", asked none other than the Ice (well Iron) Prince himself. I just shook my head as if you think I would bother. "I merely felt the need to see if the rumours were true", I explained to all of them. Meghan finally spoke up after what seemed like ages, "What rumours Grim?" I really did not feel like explaining so I simply asked whether she was expecting anything. Meghan just stood there looking confused. God humans are slow (Meghan is half human I don't think I mentioned that, she is the daughter of Melissa chase, human, and King Oberon) I thought. When the truth finally dawned on her (about time) she just blushed and swallowed. "Oh yeah guys I think I forgot to mention, Ash and I are having a baby".

This was not news to me as I suspected as much but not for Goodfellow. No, he just stared off into space. Still thought he had a chance I guess. When he finally looked at her his usual smirk was gone. "Are you serious", was all he said. Meghan slowly nodded her head and Puck looked away again. Ash suddenly decided that this would be a great time to share some news, "Hey Goodfellow to get your panties in a twist we were gonna ask whether you want to be the godfather?" At this Puck turned his head around. God at least we knew he was still listening. It looked as though he thought about it for a while but I suspect that he was being sarcastic. "Hmm, ahh, I don't know guys…I guess I would FRIGGEN LOVE TO BE THE GODFATHER!" He yelled at them. Meghan just looked to Ash and he looked to her then they both grinned, "We thought as much so what do you think we should call it", Meghan asked. As much as I hated to interrupt them someone had obviously called us all here and we didn't have time for a mini baby shower. "As much as I hate to interrupt you touching conversation, someone has called us here and we do not have time for small talk" I told them. They all just sort of glared at me, like I care. Luckily I was saved from the "wrath" of the trio when2 carriages arrived from either side of us. One was covered in icicles and the other decorated in leaves. I had a pretty good idea of who was in them but the others were either blind to the obvious or were simply choosing to ignore the obvious answer. When the carriages stopped I jumped onto the top of the one with leaves and just sat there. I would catch them by surprise and then we will see who is giving a surprise visit.

As the carriage doors opened I saw to figures step out. Sure enough Queen T and King O stepped out. 'What a surprise I thought sarcastically'. Meghan looked a little bit surprised but the boys just stood up straighter if that was even possible. We all looked toward the other carriage and sure enough Mab stepped out. Ash's hand flew to his sword. Honestly, overprotective much! Mab just grinned and tsked and Ash, "Wow, even my own son doesn't trust me anymore. What is the world coming to?" Ash just glared at her which I found quite amusing. Oberon finally spoke up, "We would like to talk to you all about a certain something that is happening in the mortal world. If you would kindly come back to the summer palace with us that would be much appreciated Iron Queen and company".


	3. Meghan's Pregnant?

**Iron Cat (Chapter 3)**

Personally, I didn't appreciate being called "company" but I can't be too fussy. Actually I could but I was very curious to as what was going on. Eventually Mab looked up and saw me. "What are you doing here cait sith", she asked very rudely. I simply stared back at her and said "Am I not allowed to visit other fey Queen Mab?" She glared at me but I just smiled. No one can hurt me; I am a cat, simple as that. Meghan had recovered from her surprise and was starting to stand up straighter. Again I do not know how that was even possible. Then just as if we had agreed they turned away and started walking. The trio looked to each other and then making the final decision (like always) Meghan started to follow the monarchs. I was intrigued to why they were not using their carriages. I doubted it was because they enjoyed the view. But since I did not feel like asking I simply just followed. Ash and Puck were very hesitant but eventually they gave in.

As we were walking along, I happened to notice that the temperature had risen quite considerably. And I was started to sweat. I fixed this by walking in the shade but obviously the others had not thought of that. I felt a little worried that Meghan was pregnant and she was walking in the sun, I didn't get her this far just for her to go and kill her child. But then again, it was her fault if she lost the baby not mine.

As we kept walking Meghan suddenly stopped. We all turned to look at her. Concern on the faces of Puck and Ash not so much the monarchs or me though. "Guys can we maybe stop for a while", Meghan asked in a slightly whiny tone. "If we stop we will never get going again", Mab replied stiffly. Although she would never admit it, Titania probably agreed with Mab. I could see Oberon was a little more concerned than the other monarchs but not enough to stop walking. So of we went again, Ash standing even closer too Meghan.

We were about half way there when Meghan stopped again. Ash was at her side immediately closely followed by Puck. I should call them the Three Musketeers from now on. I think it is a very suitable nickname. All three monarchs looked around extremely annoyed. "Guys I really don't feel…", but Meghan never got to finish her sentence has she crumpled to the ground. Ash caught her when she fell and Puck was there in case he dropped her (like there was any chance of that happening). The monarchs just stared at her as if she was something disgusting that they found on their shoe and wanted to get rid of really quickly. "If a she cannot stand the heat then she is not fit to be a queen", Titania stated with no emotion what so ever. "I think since she's pregnant we can make an exception don't you", Puck asked sarcastically. As soon as the word "pregnant" was out of Puck's mouth Mab had started glaring at Ash. He was ignoring her, refusing to acknowledge her presence. Titania looked unmoved, like she really didn't care. I reckon that wasn't pretending though. Oberon just looked angry. Very, very angry.


	4. Baby Names

*******Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Fey or any of it's characters***

**Iron Cat (Chapter 4)**

I was trying very hard not to laugh for fear of enraging lord pointy ears even more. "Why did you not tell me earlier", Oberon boomed. Suddenly Meghan sat up. "What was I supposed to do, just waltz into the summer court and somehow not get killed by summer fey? And then have to confront you. 'oh hey dad did I mention I am prego'." Meghan flinched as she realised she had just called him dad. Ash was frantically trying to get her to lie down again but she would have none of it. She stood up, walked over to Oberon and looked up into is eyes. "I do not have to report every event of my life to you", she said. I didn't think that was a very smart move but I guess I am not the Iron Queen am I. Oberon just stood there as Meghan turned back around to join Ash again. When it seemed as though Oberon had recovered we kept moving.

Not another word was uttered until we got to the summer palace where we were ushered into guest housing. I was supposed to share with Goodfellow but I thought the better of it when I saw the bowl of summer pods on the table. I walked outside into the garden. I have to admit it was quite beautiful and had a number of trees to sit in. I made myself disappear (don't ask me how to do it, it is just a factor of being a cat) so that no one would bother me. I was awoken by a fight breaking out in the middle of the garden. Since I was trying to sleep I considered it my business to find out what was going on. I yawned and then stretched and finally climbed down the tree (remember I am still invisible). What I saw at the bottom was not what I was expecting though. I was expecting a fight using some sort of weapon but no.

"Why not call it Kierran, what is wrong with that name anyway", Meghan was screaming at Ash who was sitting calmly on the bench. Meghan was not calm at all and was pacing back and forth in front of the bench. She was doing it so fast that honestly I thought I was going to be sick! "I told you, I don't want to call it Kierran because it will remind me of all those bad times that happened when I travelled to the end of the world", Ash replied anger lining his voice. "But those times are behind us and you clearly survived. Look you are even half fey still", she added pointing to his ears. Like always they were pointed, just like they should be. I decided to interrupt before the dream couple started trying to kill each other. "Well this is something you don't see every day", I exclaimed as they both turned to glare at me. "What do you want cait sith", Ash asked me through his teeth. "I simply want to find out why we are here before any of us dying", I replied with a smile. "The cat is right. This can wait until after whatever is going on", a new voice joined in the conversation.

We all turned to look at none other than Robin Goodfellow standing there. Who knew that he was capable of being the reasonable one? "Guys this is where you say 'yeah we totally agree' and kiss and make up, he added returning to his normal immature self. We all just grinned at him. Suddenly, a satyr came up to us. She bowed to Meghan and Ash but didn't give me or Puck a second glance. "You are needed in the court room to discuss urgent matters", she told us in a very formal voice. I could see Puck stifling a laugh and tried to stop myself from laughing. She looked so funny there bowing down to someone not long ago everyone would have stared and whispered about. "Thank you, you may leave now", Meghan replied in a nice tone. Personally I think she should of taken advantage of this moment. But I guess she isn't like me, or Puck for that matter. "I guess we should go see what lord pointy ears and co. want shall we", Ash said offering his arm to Meghan. It is amazing how they can forget a fight so quickly. God, I will never understand love.


	5. Surprise Visitor

**Iron Cat (Chapter 5)**

As we walked into the court room everybody stood up (except for lord pointy ears, Titania, must think up a nickname for her and the Queen of icicles aka Mab, like my name for her)? I had to stop myself from laughing because one of the summer knights tripped on his chair leg! I went and hopped on the chair hoping that they would make this meeting snappy. But the three musketeers weren't helping at all. They were just looking around at the familiar or unfamiliar courtroom. I could sense that Ash felt a little bit awkward. So he should, it isn't every day that you go from being winter fey to being half human half winter fey married to a summer fey/iron fey/human living in the iron realm and now you have just turned up in the summer realm's courtroom. He has travelled all over the NeverNever and definitely seen things he didn't need too. Meghan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and they sat in their seats, about time too. When the meeting started, Oberon introduced us. I felt the need to scream out hurry up and get on with it but I found it quite amusing when Oberon introduced Puck and Puck got some very piercing glares from around the room. He just smiled sweetly and ignored them. "Now for those of you who are just arriving", he looked at Meghan and Puck because they obviously had been here before, Puck more than not, "or are new", he continued now looking at Ash, "we have had a slight problem in the mortal realm". There were looks thrown around the room until I intervened, "and why are we troubling ourselves with the silly problems of the moral realm?" I asked with a slightly bored tone. "Because, cait sith, the problem in the mortal realm is a potential threat to us as well. They have been displaying a remarkable power which no fey has ever seen before. This could potentially destroy our world if they ever find out about us and seek to overpower us." He said it as if it was in a matter of fact way which I didn't like. I did not explain at the start why I would do lots of things for Meghan. I simply admire her. I love the NeverNever, it is my home. Meghan has saved twice not from the turmoil and then overtook the one thing that was going to destroy it and stopped it. For this I am truly grateful so you can stop wondering why I said I would do almost anything for her. Anyway, when I found out that my precious NeverNever could be destroyed my instinct was to gather the crew and get going, but no lord pointy ears wanted to rant about it a bit more. "The reason we call the Iron Queen and company here was because since they have done so much for us we thought…" he kind of tuned out hoping we would catch is drift. But Puck was not going to let this by, "look after the NeverNever why you go battle them, sure thing", he said sarcastically. I have to admit that was pretty funny but the look on Oberon's face was not of amusement, he was dead serious. He really wanted us, Meghan, Ash, Puck and me to go and find this weird creature and get rid of it. Sure piece of cake lord pointy ears. Why don't we just overrun the moral realm while we're at it?! "Of course you will not be alone, we will send some knights with you from both courts", Oberon seemed to have thought that we got what our mission was. We were just about to answer when a new voice joined us. I knew who it was but was hoping that they didn't notice me. We aren't the best of friends. "Maybe I could be of some help, Lord Oberon." The familiar voice spoke. Everyone turned to look into the eyes of none other than the Big Bad Wolf.


	6. Heading Off

***Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Fey only the plot for this story***

**Iron Cat (Chapter 6)**

There were gasps from all around the room, well from everyone except Puck, Ash and I. We had all seen him before and were not afraid of him. Meghan just sat there looking shocked at seeing him again. Poor bugger I thought, she probably doesn't know how persistent the Big Bad Wolf is. "How dare you interrupt this confidential meeting you, devil", Oberon bellowed from across the room. I found this all quite funny and settled into my seat getting ready for a very, long argument. The argument went on for a while until the wolf finally gave in and left. I knew he would be back but I did not care to share this information with the rest of the group. As we resumed the conversation I found myself tuning out and falling into a nap. I deserved one too so when I was awakened by a certain someone, Puck, pouring water onto my head I was not happy. I jumped up at him and clawed him to death. Well not literally, I was doing that in my head. In reality I just sat there glaring at Puck wondering where the hell he go that water from. As I looked around the room I spotted that our guest was back. He sat in a chair that I believe had a knight in it before but now I could see that the knight was lying on the floor unconscious. 'Violent beasts', I thought to myself. "It's about time you woke up cat, otherwise I might have had to put you to sleep permanently", the Big Bad Wolf teased. I really didn't care what he thought. "With your intelligence wolf I reckon you would have to sniff me out instead", I replied grinning. The Big Bad Wolf started frowning at me. Awwwwwwwwwwwww… did I hurt the Big Bad wolfies feelings. What a shame. It isn't actually a shame. It was what I was aiming for. He just glared at me. "I hope you are not trying to insult me cat because you are only complementing my keen sense of smell", he replied with a grin. I was not fazed by his remark and simply sat there. "Shall we get on with the meeting then", Oberon asked. I had completely forgotten that lord pointy ears were there. I guess he is just that unimportant. The meeting went on for a while just talking about what this mysterious being in the mortal realm has done and everything. I tuned out again until he started saying what exactly we were meant to do. "We want you, Iron Queen, and your 'friends' to go out and hunt down this being. Do not kill it just keep an eye on it and report back to us. That is all we ask of you", he told us. I could see Meghan thinking about it. She already knew the answer and so did I so why was she contemplating it, probably just trying to keep her royal look. "We accept, but on one condition. This prisoner is to be held in the winter palace while we question it. It is not to be held in the Iron Realm and not in the Summer Realm." I think Mab was a bit pissed with this decision but agreed none the less. I mean who is going to defy the Iron Queen?

Soon after that conversation we set off into the Wyldwood. I would have liked to go straight away but Meghan and Ash had to go get changed out of their formal wear. We soon stumbled upon our first problem. We couldn't find the wolf. He was meant to be following us but obviously had managed to slip off without us noticing. "You guys are a slow as goblins, hurry up already", Puck called out to us. Obviously he didn't care about the absence of the wolf and was anxious to get going.

Eventually we made it to the briars were the trod would be. We watched as they writhed around like slimy snakes. They were filled with darkness that was beyond imaginable. "Beautiful, aren't they", Puck said sarcastically. Can't he be serious for once, this could possibly be the end of us and he was making jokes! We walked inside and looked around. I immediately spotted a huge spider coming our way. I disappeared. Now when I disappear, I sort of go into oblivion. Here I can control where I want to go but there are certain limitations. This is going to sound really stupid but I have to argue with the air that, that is where I want to go. Sometimes it will ask me are you sure you do not want to go here and I will have to think about it. But normally I am right. I can still here things that are going on in the place that I was originally at until I have fully travelled to my new destination. Confusing I know, at least for you humans but you get used to it after a while.

I could hear Puck talking, "Oh look the _little _spidy widy has come to have a picnic with us. What a shame I forgot the breadsticks." He grinned maniacally as the spider seemed to just get madder at his taunting's. I couldn't quite think of a place that I wanted to go so I just floated in oblivion for a while. Until I heard a scream, I feminine scream.


	7. The Horror of it All

***Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Fey only the plot for this story***

**The Horror of it All**

I immediately told the air that I wanted to stay and it let me go without a fight. That was new. As I slowly came back I could see Meghan being dragged off by the spider slashing at it wildly with her sword but doing nothing to harm it. Ash and Puck were running after her frantically avoiding the briars that were reaching out to them. I followed them as fast as I could until I remembered, why don't I just 'disappear'? I stopped and went into oblivion again. There I told the air, "I want to appear right in front of the spider". It did as I asked obviously seeing my distress and soon I found myself in front of the ginormous spider. It was startled by sudden presence and tripped on its long legs. Ash ran up and grabbed Meghan and pulled her away holding her gaze and making sure she was okay. Puck was doing no such thing. He was running after the spider waving his daggers like a mad man. "Don't you ever do that again spidy widy or I will sell your legs for summer pods", he yelled at it while slowing his pace. As he looked back a Meghan and Ash I could see concern in his eyes. "Well that was quite an adventure", The Big Bad Wolf said. When had he arrived, probably while I was in oblivion? "No thanks to you wolfie", Puck glared at him. I too was wondering why he had not helped. Normally he would be the first to attack. "Because I was getting rid of these monsters", he said gesturing with his head to the small, limp bodies lying on the floor. They were the faeries that we had seen when going to Leanansidhe's. Ash, Puck and Meghan looked to the floor and glared at the bodies as if they had caused all of this. Honestly things could have been a lot easier if they didn't turn up. The wolf could have just ripped out the spider's throat and we would have been finished but nooooooooo those pesky faeries had to ruin everything. Soon I found myself to glaring at the faeries.

As soon as Meghan was ready to go, and Ash certainly made sure she was, we were off. I knew which door to go through thanks to the air of oblivion. The air also gives me answers as to where things are. It is sort of like my own personal travel system. So when I asked it which trod we go through, it told me. As we rounded the corner I saw the door but it was covered in Saint-John's-wort. Who was the idiot that put that there? Meghan picked it up and threw it away. I guess she still has some human left in her.

As we went through the door I noticed that we were on a street. Oberon had told us that the thing that has been terrorising everything was in Australia which I found a little funny because apparently it is really hot here. We were not visible to the human eyes so there was no way we could talk to them to find out. As we walked further onto the street we heard a scream come from the park across the road. When we looked in that direction we saw a women clutching her baby to her chest and running out of there. Nothing was on fire and we couldn't see anyone with a weapon so we walked a little closer to have a look. But what we found was not what we had been expecting. As we all let out gasps a woman with long silver hair turned to look at us. "Hi guys", Ariella said to us.


	8. Ariella?

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot for this story***

**Ariella?**

They all stared in disbelief as Ariella continued to smile. How was she alive, I watched her die with my very own eyes. She walked up to us and pulled Meghan into a hug. That is something you don't expect to see everyday. Since when did Ariella like Meghan let alone know her? Ash and Puck just looked at each other with their mouths wide open.

"Let me explain guys, care to join me", Ariella said calmly while gesturing with an outstretched arm.

We walked into it all at once and suddenly we weren't at the park anymore. We were in what looked like a normal house, but there was something different in the atmosphere. I looked around the room and it looked normal enough but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. How did we get here anyway? It was almost like we had been teleported.

"Have a seat", she said pointing to a set of chairs, the smile still not leaving her face.

"I have a very long story to tell and you guys might not believe me but since I am standing right in front of you it is the full truth", she stated.

"Go on", Meghan said.

"Well it all started when I woke up in a room. I had no idea where I was or how I got here. Slowly things started coming back into my mind, Ash, Puck, travelling to the end of the world and finally the bright light that was supposed to end my life." She looked up and I could see the smile was now fully gone from her face.

"I was starting to sit up when a strong hand pushed me down. I looked up and saw it was the Guardian. Ash, Puck you know who he is but if you don't he was the one guarding the end of the world." I saw a nod of understanding from Meghan since she was the only one who was not there.

"He starting talking to me, saying that it was a miracle. I did not need him telling me, I already knew. Despite his efforts I sat up and got off the bed. I felt strange and stumbled towards the wall for support. And that is when it happened..." She trailed off as she hung her head.

Meghan got up and walked over to her. She sat down next to Ariella and encouraged her to keep going. This was getting really weird, why was Meghan acting so nice.

"Go on Ari", I saw Ash stiffen as Puck used her old nickname.

"Well I while I was moving I was thinking that the one place that I wanted to be was back in that bed because I was so tired. So when I touched the wall I suddenly found myself back lying down in the bed." Everyone around the room gasped at this strange news.

"The guardian came over to me and told me that he thought it was because I had not lost all of my life essence. Ash, you are living proof of that. For example, you can still use glamour and you have pointed ears. When the guardian performed the ritual your body only needed a little bit of a soul for some reason. This means that I was able to stay alive but I had some extraordinary powers. Don't ask me how, that is the best explaining I can do", she finished with a sigh and Meghan gave her a ginormous hug. I am getting really confused and it seemed Puck was confused as well.

"That is great Ari, but Meghan you do realise that she was the former lover of Ice Boy here", he said with a smirk on his face.

Meghan just glared at him, "Ariella came and visited me in a dream using her powers as a seer. She explained that she only wanted Ash to be happy and that if he was happy with me then she was fine with that".

Ash was up in a flash, "You knew she was alive and you didn't think to tell us", he whispered fury written all over his features.

"No, I did not know she was alive Ash. Ariella visited me while you were travelling to the end of the world. I had no idea that she was alive", Meghan explained in a calm manner.

"Ash, remember that time when I was sleeping after our makeshift boat had been smashed to smithereens, well during that time I was talking to Meghan in a dream", Ariella piped up. Recognition shone on Ash's face and I swore I saw a bit of relief that his lovers didn't hate each other.

"Well now that is sorted, Ari why have you been terrorising innocent humans. I am sure it wasn't just for the fun of it", Puck said smiling like an idiot.

"I made all the mess so you would come here", she explained to a very confused looking audience. I wish she would hurry up and explain it. She was holding back the main reason and I didn't like it one bit.

"I found another group of people like me, the only problem is they won't accept me", she said sadly.

"And why are they not accepting you", I asked her. She looked towards me as if just noticing me.

"Because I used to be a faery," the room went into silence.


	9. Visitors

**A/N Hey everyone, thanks for reading Iron Cat! I would really appreciate it if you reviewed if I don't get at least 5 reviews for this chapter then I won't write until I do get them! Sorry for being harsh but I don't see the point of writing this if no one reads it! I need to know if you are reading so please just review and say I would like you to keep going! Anyway here is Chapter 9!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot for this story***

**Visitors**

As the room was silent I glanced around. Everyone was either staring at their feet or at Ariella. She was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Everyone stood up in the blink of an eye, startled by the sudden disturbance.

"I know who that is, I can sense it", Ariella said getting up to answer it. She opened the door and glared at the people on the other side. To anyone they would look like normal humans but we knew better. They strolled in and took a look around.

"Nice place you got here", a boy that looked about 20 said.

"How come you never told us about it", he asked again.

Ariella glared at him.

"What do you want Cameron, no one invited you here"? She asked, ignoring his remark.

"We thought we might come and meet your visitors. Wouldn't want a fellow Power like us to get hurt now would we", a guy that looked about the same age as Cameron said. He looked like he had just come from a job that he now doubt used as a cover. From the name tag he was wearing I could see that his name was Christian. They both start with 'c' maybe there is a thing going on or maybe they are related.

"You guessed right little kitty. Do you want a scratch behind the ear or do _faery _kitties no like scratches", a girl with long light brown hair, and a bit of blonde, said. Damn their stupid powers with their mind reading ability.

"Oh, I love scratching very much, In fact, I sharpened my claws this morning. Want a demo?" I asked while wrapping my tail around my body.

"As much as I love to see you guys bickering maybe we should sit down and introduce ourselves so no one underestimates anyone", said none other than the Puck. He was really starting to confuse me. He wasn't meant to be the rational one. That was Ice Boy's job.

Nevertheless, we all sat down in a circle.

"I guess I will start then", I said.

"I am Grimalkin and I am a cat", I said.

Everyone looked at me expectantly but I just shrugged.

"Who's next", I asked.

"I am Ash, and I am the former winter prince but am now married to Meghan and live in the Iron Realm after I travelled to the end of the world for her", he stated matter of factly. Like that is totally not a big deal!

"I am Puck/Robin Goodfellow and I am the jester of the summer court. I am assuming that you all know of the Never Never because I can't be bothered to explain", Puck said in a bored tone.

"I am Meghan Chase and am the Iron Queen. I am also the daughter of Oberon the summer king and am married to the former winter prince. I am also part human and as you have probably guessed my life is kind of weird", Meghan said a grin forming on her face.

"I am Ariella Tularyn, and I have died twice and that is how I became a Power", Ariella stated sadly, not wanting to dwell on it anymore.

"Ok now all the faeries are done it is your turn", Puck said signalling to the rest of the group.

"Well, I am Cameron Flagstone, I am a Power simply because my father was one. My mother is dead so don't even ask about her", Cameron said glaring at the rest of the room.

"I am Christian Foster, and I am Cameron's cousin. Both my parents were not Powers but for some reason since my uncle was I am too", he said in a simple tone. God, not out of the ordinary at all. How the hell did your parents become Powers dude a little more info would be helpful.

"I am Iris Komdi, I am a Power because of an incident that happened when I was young", the girl with long hair explained. Puck was staring at her. I admit for a human/faery she would be kind of hard to look away from. She had long brownish - blonde hair that looked like she had never dyed it in her life and deep brown eyes.

Christian and black wavy hair that stuck up and ice blue eyes. Cameron had very messy red hair with green eyes. They were all different, I found it funny though because Cameron was nearly a splitting image of Puck. In fact, I found it so funny I laughed allowed.

"What so funny Cat", Puck said glaring. I just laughed again. Meghan seemed to catch on and stifled a laugh.

"Puck you realise you look nearly exactly like Cameron", she said but she could no longer contain her laughter as Puck's face changed from anger to horror.

"Wait a sec, that isn't fair. Dude you have to change your hair." He said now looking at Cameron.

"You have no idea how this could ruin my reputation", he added looking genuinely worried. This situation was so funny soon everyone even Ariella was laughing.

"Um, no can do Goodfellow. I really don't care about your reputation." Cameron said with a smirk.

Suddenly, a car pulled up in the drive way. Iris ran to the window to check who it was. She came back, her face flushed of any colour that it held earlier.

"Hey, Ariella, you wouldn't have anywhere we could hide would you", she asked nervously.

Ariella nodded her head, and ushered the three powers into a room.

Just as she locked the door a man opened the front door. Everyone turned to look at him and as they did I swear their mouths hit the floor.

Standing there was none other than Meghan's stepfather, Luke.


	10. Lies

**Hey everyone, I still didn't get that many reviews but here is an update anyway! Please, Please, Please review! I need to know your feedback to know if my story is good!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot for this story***

**Lies**

Luke looked just as surprised as we felt. Meghan was staring in horror, Ash was glaring at him and Puck was looking with and amused grin on his face. Could none of these people hide their emotions?

"Luke, what are you doing here", Meghan managed to stutter out hiding her rage.

"Well Meghan, a few years after you left we moved here, to Australia", Luke said managing to stay calm.

"That is not what she meant old man and you know it", Puck said while Ash went on glaring at him. God, how long could that guy hold a grudge for. Luke only ignored Meghan when she was living as a human. She has been faery for quite a while now could Ash not let it go?

"I will explain everything as soon as she", he said pointing to Ariella, "hands the Powers over."

"Um, no. Why don't you sit down and we will make some tea. Which would you like, we only have liar and betrayal left", Puck said no longer smiling.

Luke turned pale, had he seriously not been expecting this?

"Fine, I will tell you", he gave in.

"When I met your mum, I fell in love with her", old news bud.

"And then I met you, there was something different about you and I didn't like it, I moved in with your mum and decided the best way to get rid of this weird feeling was to ignore you", great tactic dude!

"But then your mum explained the whole faery king thing and I instantly didn't like these things. I went out 'hunting' one day with some 'friends' in truth I went out looking for faeries to kill. The problem, I realised, was that I could not see them", no kidding!

"One day I was hunting for faeries when I stumbled across this shop. It didn't look like your average shop so I was intrigued. I went inside and found it full of odds and ends, eyeballs, guns and etc... I walked over to a shelf and found these glasses. I picked them up and put them on. As I looked around the store I saw a guy behind the counter. He had furry legs. "You gonna buy that mate", he asked me. I nodded my head and asked for the price. He told me that he would give me them to me if I told him my name. I told him my name was Luke and he had nodded his head with a smile." The idiot, that wasn't Luke's true name. How could that satyr be so stupid!

"When I walked outside the goggles showed me things I had never seen before. And I didn't like it at all. I tried to kill some of them but they were too good for me. The next day I went hunting for faeries but found something else. I could feel a vibe coming off a normal looking person. I walked up to them and asked them who they were. For some reason they actually told me because I had those funny glasses and they must have recognised them. "I am a Power, one of the most powerful beings in the world", they had said to me. I had just looked at them and an idea had formed into my head. I invited them back to the motel I was staying in and they had explained everything about them. From what I could find out they didn't really like the faeries but they didn't have enough training to beat them. I said that I would help him train and once we started and kept going he became very powerful. Ever since then I had trained these Powers to take on any faery that crossed their path. I was in the middle of training Christian and Cameron when Iris came. She is half faery half Power so I didn't quite know what to do with her. She assured me that she preferred her Power side so I trained her. Then Ariella came and that just ruined everything. A former faery I would not train. But Iris, Cameron and Christian were intrigued by her so I have been spending the last year trying to keep them apart", he finally took a breath and we all just sat there speechless.

Luke had known about faeries and even powers? That was just weird. And what were these goggles?

"Does Mum and Ethan know", was all Meghan said. Out of all the questions she could have been asking she had to ask about her family.

Luke shook his head, "I was afraid if I told your mum she would stop me and if I told Ethan he would try and help", that was fair enough but still not a great excuse.

And so help me Ash was glaring even harder now! Puck, I could see, was trying very hard not to burst. This was worse then keeping the secret from Meghan about her human father. Ariella had fallen asleep sometime during this. She had probably heard it all before.

Puck couldn't take it anymore but what he said next everyone was not expecting,

"Iris is half faery and half Power", he said eyes wide in disbelief. What the heck was wrong with these people did they have any constructive questions.

"It is true", Iris stood a the door to the living room. "My mum was a summer faery and my dad was a Power", if it was even possible I swear Puck's eyes widened even more.

"In fact, I have news for you Luke. The first power you met was my father", she stated.

Luke was now the one looking in disbelief.

"That isn't possible, he would never do that", Luke stuttered.

"Oh yes he did mate and you better believe it, and Buck or whatever your name is stop making goo goo eyes at Iris", Christian grinned as he came in and hopped on the edge of the couch.

"I wasn't making goo goo eyes you idiot", Puck said blushing. It was only then that I noticed Iris was staring at Puck too. Maybe Christian was onto something here.

**Hey Guys, well that is the end of chapter 10! I hope you like it. To try and encourage you guys I will be putting anyone who reviews, favourites or puts my story on their alerts a shout out in my next chapter. I hope this will motivate you to review and give me your thoughts. **

**Thanks,**

**BiggestPolarBearFanEver**


	11. Predator or Prey

**Hey everyone, okay I have happy news and sad news. Happy news 1 person did review, my friend Charlotte *waves to Lotte*. Sad news, no one else did and if I don't get at least three reviews that are not from Charlotte or any of my other friends then I will stop this story until I do. Your choice so please review! Anyway enough chat, here is the next chapter! Enjoy ;)**

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot for this story***

**Predators or Prey?**

Everyone sat in awkward silence. Iris was staring at her shoes with her arms crossed, Christian was smirking at anyone who caught his eye, Cameron was just looking out the window, Puck had left ages ago, Meghan and Ash were talking to each other in a hushed tone and Luke was out speaking to some people on his phone.

"Do you guys think we're bad", Cameron asked in a whisper. I thought about this. They haven't really done anything wrong, except not include Ariella, or was that Luke's doing?

"I don't think you are bad, I just don't understand it. If you guys are so powerful why don't you just wipe the whole of faery out", Meghan asked. I doubt that she was happy with that thought since she had saved it twice but you never know.

"Well you see the thing is, even though we have powers it still doesn't give us the sight. So even though we don't do anything to them they still come and piss us off which makes us hate them even though we can't see them. Understand now?" Meghan glared at Christian. I don't recall her asking him anyway. I looked from one person to another.

Suddenly, Puck stormed in. His face fuming and his dagger in hand.

"Yo, Power peops. You might wanna tell you mates outside to piss off. They are disrupting my beauty sleep", he said nearly out of breath. Since when does "the Puck" get out of breath I wondered. Only one way to find out. I hopped of the couch to see this supposed 'problem'.

As I got outside, sure enough I found about 6 people standing around. Who they were and what they were doing I had no desire to find out. I disappeared and I felt the rest of the group instantly go into panic. I told Oblivion that I wanted to go sit inside of the house again. At a window where I could see everything. Of course, the usual are you sure crap came at me and I always replied with yes. Finally, when it decided to take me there, I sat on a window seat in what I guessed to be a guest room. As I looked out I saw the faeries and our Powers standing in a line and the other people standing opposite us. This was going to get interesting.

**Okay so I know this was a short chapter, that is because you have not reviewed. Review and they will become for frequent and longer! Again a shout out to Charlotte for reviewing and always reading my story! *waves again* and to Sophie for always reading too *waves to Sophie* and that is about all I can say. Thanks for reading but if you do read please review too!**

**Thanks,**

**BiggestPolarBearFanEver**


	12. The Big Fight

**Okay, so I have had three reviews and I will put their names at the bottom of my list but I still need more guys! I have another story if you want to read that if so just ask! Also, if you have any improvements that I should make please PM me and I will do it is ASAP!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot for this story***

**The Big Fight**

I watched as they all stood there in silence. Would they just start the damn fight already. Finally, Meghan made a move. I was disappointed as she only started talking to them. I could just make out what she was saying.

"What don't want to have to hurt you. Step down now and we can talk about it", she said it so calmly that I thought the other side would do as she said. But even I am wrong sometimes. One of the men thrust out his arm palm forward and our side only just managed to duck before flames irrupted out of his hand, as if he had his own personal flame thrower. All the faeries looked at each other but the powers looked straight ahead. As soon as the flames died down, Ariella flung her arm out in the direction of the hose and it came flying into her hand. Immediately, without even turning the tap on water flew out of the nozzle and completely drenched the other side. They literally growled at her. Soon after Meghan dug her hands into the ground and roots burst out of the ground wrapping themselves around the opponents. As soon as they were secure the roots turned to iron and the other side couldn't move. They snarled and snapped at our side as if they were animals. I decided that it would be helpful to be down there for the questioning. I sank into oblivion and wished myself to go to the garden.

As I came out of oblivion everyone turned to look at me. I grinned back and trotted up to the captives.

"So, do you feel like telling us what you are doing here", I said sitting down and looking up at them expectantly. I soon felt everyone gather around me waiting for an answer.

"We were sent to kidnap the Queen. We heard she was in town", one of them hissed at us, grinning evilly. Right then, they are definitely not friends then. I glared at them and moved to the back of the group where Meghan was standing.

"Okay, I have asked my question and I do not think it is wise for the Queen to go anywhere near them so...who's next", I said looking around our group. Puck stepped forward a evil smirk plastered on his face. He turned to look at them.

"How did you even think that you would get past us", he asked crossing his arms. Very confident that he was smarter than them.

"Well for starters...", but he never got to finish his sentence as one of his 'helpers' was suddenly free and standing there hands clenched by their side. Ash quickly moved in front of Meghan and much to my amusement Puck did the same to Iris. Iris looked startled at his gesture but did nothing to stop him. Just as the first one had, the other two people broke out of their iron prisons and quickly surrounded us in a shield that the conjured up with their powers. I was about to disappear to the other side when Iris, Christian and Cameron started muttering in hushed whispers. I could here snippets of what they were saying.

"...touch the shield...same time...stronger together", and then suddenly they burst apart reaching for the shield. As soon as they touched it the shield dulled from it's bright pink colour. Obviously they didn't have enough power. That was until Ariella joined in seeing what they were doing. Soon enough we had broken out of our prison and had engulfed them in one similar except they were trapped in a green one. I guess good and evil had different coloured powers. We left them like that as we wondered inside.

"Okay, so does anyone know, who the heck they were", Puck said looking around. Cameron piped up no looking at all intimidated by the glare Luke was shooting him. Luke had joined us not long after we got back inside.

"They call themselves something that no one can pronounce so we just call them the Evils. Yeah the Powers and the Evils. We are so imaginative", he said sarcastically. I would have thought that Christian was the more sarcastic one but like I said, I can be wrong.

"So your telling us that there is a bunch of 'Evils' sitting in my backyard", Ariella said fuming. Obviously, some people don't like having a bunch of evil people in their yard!

Christian slowly nodded. I heard a snort from the other side of the room. Puck was sitting on the arm rest of the couch trying not to laugh and failing. As he fell off the couch laughing everyone glared at him.

"Okay, mister enough. Why are you laughing so much", Iris said picking him up off the floor. He snorted again.

"Because your so called captives just escaped right under your noses", he said pointing to the back fence 'where our prisoners were presently trying to climb over and escape. I saw Ash try and stifle a laugh while the Powers and Luke just stared in dismay. Meghan just stood there looking blankly.

"Meghan, sweetie, are you alright", Ash asked concern layering his voice. Meghan shook her head and pointed to something that she could see just beyond the fence. As we all turned to look gasps broke out everywhere. Personally, I was expecting a whole bunch of Evils to be standing there grinning evilly. But no, the thing that had everyone's mouths open in awe was that Meghan's mum, Melissa, stood there her own shield, which was purple, around the Evils while Ethan stood on the ground trying to imitate is mum but failing. I now understood why Meghan looked horrified. I mean who wouldn't be horrified that they could potentially be part human, part summer faery, part iron faery and now part power. Melissa had a lot of explaining to do. Even more than Luke had to do.

**Ooooooooooooh, I just love cliff hangers! Bet none of you were expecting that! Gosh, poor Meghan finding out all these secrets. AND SHE IS PREGNANT! Please review guys! It gives me such a high to know you guys love my story! Also, if you don't have an account and think you can't review then you are wrong! My stories are set so that you can review so please do! Thanks! And here is my list of thank yous:**

**This is in order that they reviewed:**

**1st Charlotte (Guest)**

**2nd Anne (Guest)**

**3rd Love u (Guest)**

**Thank you to all of you and hopefully (if you review) your name will appear here too!**


	13. Mum?

**Hey Everyone,**

**I did get a view reviews but still not how many I would like! I will put the thank you thingys down the bottom but please review! I AM DESPERATE TO KNOW YOUR OPINION! That must sound really sad but OH WELL! Enjoy this chapter! Huge shout out to Sophie for helping bring up knew and exciting ideas! THANKS!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot for this story***

**Mum?**

Everyone stared at Meghan's mum in awe. What was she doing here and most importantly why was she acting like a power. She turned around in shock and only just seemed to realise that we were watching her like hawks. She turned to us looking very guilty! And so she should!

"I am guessing that you want an explanation", she said looking at us. We all nodded our heads in unison. She sighed and walked into the house. We all followed her and watched as she sank in to the couch with Ethan on her lap. We all found various places in the room. I was resting on an arm rest nearby, Iris and Puck were sharing a couch, not surprisingly, Ash and Meghan were sitting on the other couch and Christian and Cameron were perched on the arm rests of Puck and Iris's couch. Ariella was sitting on the same couch as Melissa looking at her as if she was a god.

"I am not that great at explaining things but, well, here goes nothing", she took a deep breath and left us hanging for a few seconds before she finally started explaining.

"When I met Oberon well he obviously had me entranced and bla bla bla, we all know that story right", there were nods from around the room but Iris, Cameron and Christian were shaking their heads.

"How do you expect us to know when we only just met them for gods sake", Christian said looking utterly annoyed. Meghan slapped his arm.

"Shut up and we'll explain later. I am very interested in what my mum has to say", she said raising an eyebrow at her mum.

"Well, so yeah, after that night I was kind of interested in super natural peo-beings", we all knew she was about to say people but changed to beings seeing as I am not a person now am I?

"I went around looking for people or beings who had similar powers. Soon I developed this weird thing where I could see all the fey. I guess it was because I was looking for you and well, I could see Oberon. I believe you guys call it Sight, anyway. I was looking around town when I found this guy. He wasn't faery that was for sure but he was watching me. He wore a big trench coat and looked quite young. He approached me and started mumbling weird things like, 'since I can not get revenge on her I shall have to use other tactics'. I had no idea what he was going on about and before I knew it I was on the ground with him on top of me. He said something about it not hurting and that it wasn't my fault and everything and then he was gone", we all let out a breath that we seemed to be holding. Well that is an explanation that you don't get everyday! She looked at us guiltily. You didn't need to be physic to know what happened next. Obviously she started noticing the changes and then that eventually ended up in her knowing the truth. I also imagined that she might have talked to Luke about it. As if on cue everyone turned too and glared at Luke.

"Hey why the dirty looks. She just kept asking me questions about things and I answered them truthfully. I had no idea what was going on", Melissa was fiddling with her shoes.

"He is telling the truth. The person who helped me is also the one who changed me. It was..." she was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Ariella got up and went to answer it.

"Meghan, there is a Mr Smith waiting for you at the door", Meghan looked at Ash warily with this new found news. He nodded and Meghan got up and went to the door. I quickly jumped off my perch and trotted after her. Stuff what they thought, this was something that I couldn't miss.

Meghan threw open the door and nearly fainted back. I could understand her shock too. The one person she never thought she would see again is back, looking better than ever.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here", said a smug Scott Waldron from the other side of the door. He was leaning against the frame with his arms crossed across his broad chest. His blonde hair was falling in his ice blue eyes. If you changed the hair colour you could have sworn that Ash and Scott were related. If it wasn't for the glare that Ash currently had on his face. That certainly did not pair up with the smirk that Scott was aiming at Meghan. Scott looked her up and down and whistled.

"Well isn't it the lovely girl from the dance. I have never forgotten the way your body felt against mine", he was still grinning and seemed to be edging a little closer to Meghan. That seemed to be the last straw for Ash. Forgetting about any form of weapon at all he dove through the door tackling Scott to the ground. Only Scott wasn't there anymore. I laughed a little bit as Ash fell face first into the cement. He jumped up as if by reflex and grabbed Scott by the shirt. Lifting him and least a foot off the ground.

"Awwwwww...did I make princess's boyfriend all mady wady", he said in a baby voice. Ash growled like an animal at him and through him against the wall. Puck finally decided to join the battle and went and stood over Scott's body.

"Only I can call her princess dude, and its husband, not boyfriend, husband", and with that Puck's fist connected with Scott's face.

After Ash and Puck had, had their fun with Scott they dragged him back inside and plopped him onto the couch for questioning. As soon as Scott saw Ariella getting the rag from the kitchen and pouring so water onto it he grinned.

"And the angel comes down from the heavens", that earned him another punch from both of the boys and a glare from Ariella. They all sat down and were about to start the questioning when a knock came from the door again.

"Boy aren't we popular today", Puck and Christian said at the same time. They glared at each other as Ash this time got up and answered the door. He obviously wasn't going to take any chances that some secret admirer was going to come and declare his undying love for Meghan.

We waited for a while and when he didn't return for at lest 10 minutes Puck got agitated.

"Lets go see what's holding Ice Boy up shall we", he said offering his arm to Iris who took it giggling. Not 10 seconds later Puck came back into the room this time without Iris.

"Your majesty", he said giving a mock bow. "I am sorry but you might want to get rid of your little entourage that has just arrived", Puck said an annoyed look on his face. Meghan stood up looking very confused and walked towards the entrance. I followed her like the good little cat I was. Actually I followed her because I was curious and if you believe I did it to protect Meghan then you are mistaken. That is what she has her knight/husband for.

As we arrived at the door we were met by a fuming Glitch and an army of Iron Knights.

"Queen, there you are", he said giving a proper bow and nearly toppling over in the act.

"We have been looking for you everywhere", he said running up. He seemed to inspect Meghan and then deeming it safe he motioned for the knights to search the perimeter or something. I am no expert on knight terms all I know is he told them to go away.

"Glitch what are you doing here", Meghan asked looking very confused.

"Um, well, you see, when you were gone. We got worried. So we kind of, um, caught up to you and stalked you the rest of the journey", the last bit came out in a rush. Meghan crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You should know very well that I can take care of myself. Especially with Ash here", she glared at him some more and then turned away and walked back into the room where everyone else was. As soon as he was in there, there were groans from around the room.

"Not another faery. You have got to be kidding me", Christian said rolling his eyes.

"If one more faery comes I am either gonna puke or kill you all", Cameron said looking equally annoyed with a deadly touch.

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind I would like a private word with the Queen", Scott said. All the heads in the room turned to him. One simple gesture from Meghan and we would leave. She gave that gesture and we all left. Ash obviously didn't trust them enough so he simply went into the next room. Most of the people left such as Luke, Melissa, Christian and Cameron. Iris had decided to stay with Puck and "get to know him better" as she used to explain to Cameron and Christian. I decided that I was not going to be in the same room as them when they walked into the spare bedroom. Na ah, I could live without having to watch those to make out thanks.

I followed Ash into the kitchen and we stood spying at the door.

Scott seemed to have healed since we last saw him. About 5 minutes ago when Ash and Puck beat the crap out of him. He stood up and walked towards Meghan who was standing in between the two couches.

"My my my, don't we look dazzling as always "Queen", he seemed to emphasize the word queen as if it was a way of mocking somebody.

"What do you want Scott", she said. Her tone monotone like she was speaking to Mab or Oberon.

"Am I not allowed to say hi to a friend", he said circling Meghan like a hunter stalking its prey. I could fell Ash getting agitated but felt no need to calm him. I had no doubt in my mind that if Waldron made a move Ash would be the first to pull him off no matter what anyone said. Soon enough his chance came quickly.

Scott did one more circle before finally leaping at Meghan and smashing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and before she could react Ash had pushed him onto the floor and was holding a sword to his neck.

"That is the last straw", Ash said. I don't even remember him leaving my side. After that all hell broke out.

**Hey Guys,**

**I just love cliff hangers! Don't you!? Anyway, what is going to happen between Ash and Scott? Only one way to have your say! REVIEW! It is very simple. You simply write what you want to say and then click review! It isn't that hard!**

**A huge shout out to roza m belikova for being a great person in general! YOU ROCK! And another huge shout out to my friends Sophie and Charlotte! You go gurls (that sounded really lame)! Anyway with no further introduction! Here are my thank youssssssss!**

**1st roza m belicova**

**2nd n1la**

**3rd Anne (Guest)**

**You guys are awesome! Please review guys and you will end up here! THANKS!**


	14. Keeping Them Apart

This one is for my Friend's birthday so everyone with me now:

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to Sophie

Happy Birthday to you

Hip Hip Hooooooray

Hip Hip Hooooooray

Hip Hip Hooooooray

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOPHIE, I HOPE YOU HAVE A FUN FILLED YEAR!

And also guys, I have tweaked the story a little bit. In this story Paul (The man that took care of Meghan with Melissa) never existed. Luke was the one that brought Meghan up. ENJOY!

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot for this story*

Keeping Them Apart

Ash was glaring at Scott slowly pushing the sword into his throat. I reckon he was fully prepared to kill him. It surprised many of us when he disappeared. Most of the Powers just shook their heads as if it was the lamest joke in the book. The faeries, all except Ash, we looking at each other confused. Suddenly, the sword was wrenched out of Ash's hand and Scott was now the one standing over Ash.

"Did you really think you could beat me, faery boy", he spat out the last words and Ash just kept glaring at him. I watched as Meghan outstretched her hand and whisper some words under her breath. I didn't take long for Scott's face to change from victorious to horror. He looked down to his hands and dropped the sword as if it had grown a head.

Now it was the Powers' turn to look at each other confused.

"Someone wanna explain what just happened", Iris said looking around expectantly. Puck and her had come out once they had heard the commotion.

"Allow me", Puck said stepping forward, "you see we have magic called glamour that we can wield from emotions. You already know that, well Princess here is Iron Queen so she can control Iron. So when Mr. Jock here got all pissed at Ice Boy, BOOM, Meghan made the sword heat up", Puck smiled to himself deeming that an appropriate answer.

"Yes you idiot, but if you hadn't noticed, "Ice Boy's sword isn't made of Iron, is it?" Iris said pointedly. Meghan was now looking very confused. I myself was contemplating what was going on. It was then we noticed the determined but very tired little face of Ethan. I think everyone in the room had forgotten he was there, I certainly had. He looked up at us with big innocent eyes, as if to say 'how could you forget me'. Melissa was looking down at him, I couldn't tell whether she was horrified or delighted that he had started developing his powers so early.

"So I am guessing that Ethan has powers", Ash asked looking slightly annoyed that Scott was still breathing. Melissa slowly nodded her head looking around and moving slightly closer to Ethan.

"Wait a sec though, didn't you get your powers after you had Ethan", Meghan asked raising her eyebrow slightly.

"No, I got them before I had Ethan. I got them ages ago. Perhaps a day or two after...that night", we all knew what night she was talking about.

"But then why didn't you tell us", Luke said frowning. Melissa sighed.

"Okay, I guess I should explain what happened after...Scott...changed me", she was about to start when Glitch cleared his throat.

"I believe I should explain why I am here first. Well I figured that peaceful life in the NeverNever wouldn't last that long so I started keeping an extra eye on the Queen and the King. Soon after I heard that they had been contacted by someone and that they were going to go into the Wyldwood. I was worried about the Queen so I followed her with a few knights. When they met up with Grimalkin I instantly became worried. I didn't trust that cat as far as I could see", I feigned hurt as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Can you please stop talking like I am not here", I hissed angrily. Puck grinned like an idiot and Meghan chuckled. I had a feeling though she was slightly annoyed. Glitch was making it sound like he was speaking to everyone except Meghan, Ash and I. I didn't like it and it seemed they didn't either.

"Anyway, soon enough we arrived here. We scouted around the perimeter and soon we were just hanging out in the bushes for most of the time", Glitch made it sound comfortable. It certainly wasn't, trust me, I've had experience.

"Then we saw Melissa arrive and we got interested so here we are", he finished while gesturing around the house. Meghan seemed deep in thought.

"Okay, I get where you are coming from, but PLEASE NO MORE SPYING", she practically yelled at him.

**(I know I said that it is from Grimalkin's point of view but I am sure you guys would like to hear what is going through the minds of our other favourite characters, am I right?)**

Meghan POV

I sat there thinking about what Glitch had just said. This day was just full of events. First, we found Ariella and that was just weird. Then came the arrival of Christian, Cameron and Iris who seemed to have a thing for Puck and vice versa. Plus Luke revealing a big secret and then my Mum and Ethan and then Glitch. And then the biggest mystery of all, WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY ALL DOING IN AUSTRALIA? Glitch had already explained and the Powers obviously lived here. I guess that Mum, Luke and Ethan probably moved here because of Luke's "job", and Ariella probably came here because of the Powers. Wait, if they are the reasons that they are in Australia then why do I have a problem, they all have an excuse!

"Okay, I get where you are coming from, but PLEASE NO MORE SPYING", I half yelled at Glitch. I was too tired to be really angry and these baby hormones where getting really annoying. Glitch nodded solemnly and left without another word. I sighed and turned back to my mum.

"Okay, now to finish your story", I said and lent back into the couch to prove my point. Mum sighed and then continued.

Melissa POV **(by the way when Melissa met Luke she was quite young about 23 so she still liked the latest fashion ;) )**

God, why did my life have to be so hard. I stroked Ethan's hair and sighed.

"Well like I said, after Scott changed me I woke up in the same place. People around me were staring so I quickly got up..."

_Flashback_

_I got up off the ground and looked at my surroundings. I was in the same place that, that guy had left me. I scowled, I was going to be late for dinner with Luke. Not long after _that night _I had met this awesome guy. He was tall and very handsome. He looked like a farm guy but I don't care. He had asked me out on a dinner date for tonight and I had accepted. And now I was going to be later for it. I hopped up and sprinted back home, luckily I was in shape. _

_I got home in about 10 minutes, I knew I was in shape but this was ridiculous. I rushed up stairs and hopped into the shower letting the water flow around me. As soon as I was out I popped on my favourite patterned jeans. They were pink with orange and other colours splashed onto it in no particular order. I shoved on a tank top and my whit woolly jumper that folded over itself at the bottom. I put on my silver ballet flats and my lucky headband, as lame as that sounds. I was ready to go, nearly. Crap I had forgotten my make up. I did a quick assessment in the mirror before finally deciding that I didn't need any make up. It would be dark anyway. I hopped in my car and drove to where we had agreed to meet._

_~2 hours later~_

_I plopped onto my bed thoroughly exhausted. What a lovely night. I had, had so much fun._

_~End of Flashback~_

__"Soon after I found out I was pregnant with Meghan. I had her and everything was alright and then Luke proposed. I said yes but I had to tell him everything. He sat and listened and then he left for a trip. When he got back he said that he still wanted to marry me so we got married. We moved into our house on the farm and had Ethan. When my powers started to show through Luke started helping me control them. Then there was the whole Meghan incident which I will not go into details about that. And then we moved to Australia because we were scared that people might come to us to get revenge on you for some reason. And then Luke went missing so I tracked him and when I arrived here those dudes outside were trying to escape. End of story." I took a breath finally. I had taken little ones throughout the story but I was still out of breath. I am so glad that I finally got that off my chest.

**Yeah so that was a good chapter I think but I have to go. Will put thank yous on next one because I am kind of not meant to be on my laptop right now!**

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed though :D**

**And happy birthday to Sophie!**


	15. Questions!

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot for this story***

**Questions!**

**Hey guys so this is going to be an update where you guys ask me questions and I answer them! My friend sent me an email asking me about 1 million questions so I am going to answer them in this update. Sorry if you guys wanted an update! And if you guys have any questions and I do not answer them here then please say so and I will answer them in the next one. PM me or ask in a review!**

**Okay here we go:**

**Did Scott Waldron changed Melissa into a power!? **_Yes Scott changed Melissa into a power I believe I explained that before._

**Was Scott Waldron a power all that time?** _Yes he has always been a power I just don't think I will tell his story! It is about the same as Melissa except some rando changed him.__  
_

**Why did he kiss Meghan? **_I would have thought this was obvious but obviously not. He kissed Meghan because he has a crush on her. He developed it at the dance._

**Why is he even there? **_He is there to see Meghan (like the creepy stalker/idiot he is :D)_

**Is Luke a power? **_No, he learnt about them and now he trains them._

**Was it Christian or Cameron that looked identical to Puck? **_It was Cameron._

**And last of all - who are those evil dudes that were trying to hurt Meghan? **_You will have to wait. That is coming up soon in a chapter!_

**Okay guys I hoped that cleared some stuff up, if not feel free to PM me or Review. If you don't want your question to be posted on the story with an answer then PM me telling me that and I will answer it in private!**

**Thanks for all the support guys :D**

**Megan signing off!**


	16. Hey, where'd they go?

**Don't get mad, I know it has been a while but here it is!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot for this story***

**Hey, where'd they go?**

Ash POV

I had been quiet this whole time listening to Melissa's story. Really this whole debacle pissed me off to no end. Plus Meghan was pregnant which just made things a whole lot more difficult. Despite what the others think, I have not forgotten that argument about the names and I don't think Meghan has either. We barely ever argued, well since we have been a couple we barely did.

Melissa finished her story and I looked up to find Meghan nearly close to tears. I strolled over to her and wrapped my arms around her. God, she couldn't take this. SHE IS PREGNANT FOR GODS SAKE! Woah, calm down Ash. Remember you are the Ice Prince, master of coolness. Well former Ice Prince, master of coolness. Which means I am allowed a little bit of panic. ARGHHHHHHHHH...okay that is good. I looked down to find Meghan giving me a funny look.

"I am guessing I just screamed out loud," I asked with a grimace. Everyone nodded and I hid my face in my hands as everyone laughed, especially Puck. Sometimes I wish that I really did kill him. No, don't think like that. He had gotten me through so much, even though I wouldn't admit it. And it looks like he has finally moved on looking at the way he stares at Iris. Those two are just made for each other.

Suddenly, a crash sounded from outside. Our heads snap to find the prisoners hopping away with the ropes still tied around them. Crap!

Ariella sprinted outside and started tackling one. It wasn't that hard to get them down especially since they were tied and one little hit and they were down on their knees. Puck wasn't far behind her tackling his companion closely followed by...wait a second...

"MEGHAN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" I screamed as I ran after them. It was too late though, she had already tackled it to the ground.

"Calm down, Prince. She is more than capable of taking care of herself," Grimalkin scowled. Although he was right I still didn't like Meghan throwing herself out there. God, I was becoming the over protective husband. I really need to sort my mind out. It is times like these that I wish I had Puck's devil may care attitude. Although, it seemed like Iris was bringing out the soft side in him. Boy was he going to cop it later!

Puck POV

As soon as she walked in the door I was struck. Yes a lot had happened since then but I still couldn't forget about it. I may sound like a broody boyfriend or whatever they call it but I guess true love at first sight can happen. When I had asked to talk to her we had barely gotten a sentence out before Meghan and Co. had disrupted us. I felt like punching them all but that was before I had seen what was going on. When I came out they had all looked surprised that I was still dressed. Mentally I had sighed. Yes guys, _the _Robin Goodfellow is capable of being sensible. Yes, I know, please try to hide your shock it is killing me. Now we were currently trying to stop the 'baddies' from escaping. I feel like I am stuck in some kind of Western Movie or something. 'Yeeeeeeeeeeeee haw'.

**Yes I know it sucks and really it is just a filler. I am kind of stuck for ideas. And in answer to Sophie, "no I am not going to turn Scott into a...wait for it...PINEAPPLE! Yes legit she asked me to change him into a pineapple. Honestly, I don't get why she isn't in a mental hospital XP Anyway, I will update ASAP and here are my thanks:**

**greensales333: **sounds awesome can't wait!

**c.a.s.1404**

**Come on guys seriously! I NEED MORE REVIEWS! **

**Megan**


	17. Sorting Things Out

**Another update for all you wonderful people!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own anything only the plot for this story***

* * *

**Sorting Things Out**

Cameron POV

WHY ME GOD WHY ME! I should have done it ages ago. And now, well I had blown it. I had seen the way she looked at Puck and it killed half of me. I looked like Puck so why wasn't I good enough for her! Did she not like something about me? OH GOD WHY ME! Ever since they had started acting like a couple I had become silent. This wasn't like me at all but I just couldn't bare to see Iris acting like that around _him_. Every time I saw them together I died a little inside. It was heartbreaking to think that I am not enough for her.

Iris POV

I am so confused right now. I mean Puck is great and everything but something is out. I have a feeling that he still feels for Meghan and right now that is all I need. As soon as Ash had finished screaming his head off at Meghan and then had a go at everyone else for not stepping in and stopping her he sat down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay...so what do we do with Mr 'I can climb over a fence whenever I want to' and Co." Puck said with a grin while walking over to the bad guys or whatever they are and kicking one of the feet that was hanging out. He was so funny, how could no one like him? Like seriously, how?

We finally decided to just put them down in the basement, tie them up and put a binding thingy on the rope. I am still new to this whole Power thing and personally I don't really like it. My Mum was a faery and a very important one at that. In fact Titania, yes THE Titania is my mum. DON'T KILL ME! I am nothing like her. Honestly I don't get why my dad, a Power, hooked up with her. She is so mean. I had only met her like once and my dad died a few years ago. Now Christian and Cameron and I guess Luke were my only family. Cameron, I guess he wasn't that bad. He was funny too, or at least he was before he saw me and Puck together...ERMAHGOD! Now I know why Cameron has been so quiet. OMG I can't believe I didn't see it before. Okay we need to sort all our problems out in this little group before we do anything with the 'bad guys'.

"Okay, sorry to interrupt your little chat here but before we go on I think we should sort out all our problems. First of all. In Ariella's room we want Meghan, Ash, Luke, Ethan, Melissa and Glitch. Then in the living room we will have Me, Christian, Cameron and Puck. Am I leaving anyone out?" I quickly said to the crowd they all turned silent and looked at me weirdly but shook their heads.

"Um, I believe you left me out Iris," Scott said with a grin.

"And the dear Ariella here," he said still grinning. Everyone whipped their heads around to glare at him.

Ash gritted his teeth.

"Ariella, I hate to ask this of you but would you mind watching over Scott while we go 'sort our problems out?" Ash said shooting me a look that said, 'where do you get such ridiculous ideas'. Um duhh...where everyone gets them, my brain!

We all went into our separate rooms. I shut the door behind us in the living room.

"So Iris mind explaining the reason for your little gossip session and why it may include Puck?" Christian said leaning back in his chair. I scowled at him.

"Personally Christian, if this conversation goes the way I think it is going to go the you will probably prefer to be outside." I said shooting him a glare. He shrugged and left to watch Scott with Ariella.

"Iris, what is going on." Cameron asked, his voice nearly a whisper.

"Okay, first of all. Puck do you still love Meghan?" I asked all in one breath. He looked at me astonished but then sighed in defeat.

"Iris-", he started but I interrupted him.

"Don't worry I knew this was going to happen. Secondly, Cameron do you like me," I really was leaving them no time to think this over. Again Cameron looked at me like I had grown three heads. Did they really not see this coming?

"Yeah, I guess", Cameron mumbled. I nodded my head.

"Iris listen I am really sorry I just can't get over my feelings for Meghan that easily. I would still like to be friends." Puck said giving me a doubtful look.

"You know what Puck you have real guts asking that." I said shooting him a look.

"But yeah, friends is good," I added. He grinned.

"Wait wait hold up. Where do I fit in here," Cameron said looking utterly confused. I had, by now, confirmed what I felt for Christian and I knew just they way to prove it.

"Cameron come here." He got up and stood in front of me about 2 inches apart. He was quite tall compared to me and had quite a bit of muscle. Not the kind that made you look like you could break my skull with one hand, the nice kind that said he can fight for himself.

Before he could react I leant up and kissed him.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I think it is the longest one I have done yet. Maybe not but still. Goodnight/day everyone!**


	18. AN

**Hey guys so I only got one review for this so I am not going to update until I get more. If you like my story then feel free to speak up. I am not some sort of pedo who wants to know your name if you are a guest. Just put your guest name as fluffy kittens or something just please review! I want to know whether people actually like my story. So far only 3 people that I know of read my story. And two of them are my friends from school! I would really appreciate it if you reviewed my story because it would mean so much to me. Since I only got for the last chapter I am not going to update until I get a certain amount of views. I not going to tell you how many so you can rely on other people! Please click the button and give me some feed back. Even if it is "Your story sucks", I don't care I want info about what you think! Sorry if you wanted another chapter I am just really disappointed by the outcome of my last one.**

**Thank you to roza m belikova for being the only person to review my story! You are the bestest reader ever! (I know bestest isn't a word by the way) So please review review review and hopefully (if you review) I will update soon!**

**Megan (signing off with a very sad face)**


	19. AN 2

**AN Okay before you kill me I just want to say that you guys are all awesome and someday I will return. Next I just want to say that I am going to put this story on hold for maybe a month or something just so I can focus on my other story Switching Lives. If you haven't heard of it then I would recommend reading it. I am very sorry but I find it hard to update all my stories at once! I am only one girl. I promise you it won't be for more than a month!**

**Megan \/^^^\/**


	20. Cleaning the Mess Up

Cleaning the Mess Up

CamPOV

Wait…WHAT! What the hell just happened? Okay so first of all I was standing there awkwardly and now Iris is kissing me. I mean not that I don't like it…in fact I love it…I love her…OMG DID I JUST SAY THAT! Well it's true.

I finished the mini rant in my head on that note and came back to reality. Only to find Iris in the corner blushing, Puck rolling around on the floor laughing and Christian standing in the doorway looking shocked.

"Uh, um, guys I just thought I should tell you that um…Ash kinda um…got frustrated…OH NEVERMIND! Come out and see for yourself." And with that Christian stormed out.

Okay I am officially confused…why does Christian look so angry…he doesn't have a crush on Iris I know that for certain.

_Dude I am jealous because all of you have someone you like and I have no one._ WOAH! When was the last time Christian used our mental bond.

_Kierran (we sometimes call him that because that is his middle name and he likes it better) really?_

_*mental groan*_

_Uh, signing off_

_Whatevs_

Okay so yeah I have a mental bond with Christian…DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! I saved his butt okay! Stop giving me confused looks it doesn't really matter anyway!

IPOV

I walked out of the room blushing my face off. Cameron was having another mini rant in his head like he did when I kissed him, which BTW I knew what he was thinking due to my freaky awesome psychic powers. He loved me. Great! Did I love him back? SERIOUSLY! Not the time to think about that! Major crisis on our hands! Baddies and something to do with Ash?

Like I said I continued walking out of the room to find Ash groaning with his head in his hands and Meghan stroking his back and her stomach saying it's okay and that he just got frustrated.

"Uh what's going on?" I asked.

Meghan gave me look and took a deep breath.

"Well the bad guys were shooting suggestive looks at me so Ash kind of got mad and shot them all with ice shards…and then Ariella was getting sick of the smell so she burned them." She sighed and sank down next to Ash.

Ariella was standing next to Scott, who was very smug, looking guilty.

"What! It really stank!" She defended herself.

Okay, well I had an idea that really need to be put into action now to reduce numbers! But before I could Christian decided to make an announcement. He pulled out some papers and cleared his throat.

"Guys, so you all know how I HATE my name Christian?" various nods came from around the room.

"Well, I decided to change my name to Kierran and have the documents to prove it!" gasps came throughout the room.

"BUT YOU CAN'T DO THAT I WAS GOING TO NAME OUR CHILD KIERRAN!" Meghan screamed at him.

"And how did you find the time to do that." Cameron asked suddenly appearing beside me.

"Ummmmmmm…I might have…"

OH NO HE DIDN'T!

"Christian…I mean Kierran…you did not forge those papers did you?" Everyone looked at him wide eyed.

"Maybe…"

**(a/n the following sentence is a quote from my friends)**

"SAY WHAT!" Everyone except Luke, Cameron, Kierran and I screamed.

"Never mind! I have an idea! So in order to find this "great evil" crap that we were all called together for…" All the faeries and Scott gave me confused looks. I sighed.

"Never mind I'll explain later. Anyway, some of us need to leave otherwise it is going to get really crowded." Nods of agreement came from around the room.

"Could someone go get…okay never mind." Melissa and Luke arrived in the room just then.

"Melissa, Scott, Luke and Glitch all need to leave." I waved my hand at them and they disappeared. Thank god for being a power. They were now safely at their homes.

"Iris did you really have to do that?" Ariella asked. I gave her a look.

"Good point."

"I have a point to make." Cameron said grinning at me. I grinned back.

"Ummmmmmm…WHERE THE HELL IS THAT GRIMALKIN CAT?"

"Right here you imbecile." Everyone cracked up laughing when Grimalkin appeared.

"I too think I shall leave. This is not place for someone as smart as me. And you will find the double s's on your way anyway so you will not need me."

Meghan looked sad.

"Bye Grim!" She cried.

"Hormones." Cameron and Puck mumbled at the same time.

"What was that Ash said reaching for his sword."

"NOTHING" they screamed in defence while glaring at each other.

'KNOCK KNOCK'

Everyone glanced towards the door. I noticed also that the power in the air had also gone up. A sneeze sounding suspiciously like a horses one sounded from the otherside of the door.

"SH Apache!" a hushed voice hissed at him.

"Good job Charlotte now you gave us away." Another came.

Suddenly, some leaves reached under the door and spiralled up towards the handle turning the nob and opening the door.

"She she leaves you may leave now." A girl with a dark pony tail said will putting her hands together and bowing.

"What are you? Chinese?" A girl with a brown fringe and yet another pony tail asked.

"Well I did study it a school so…"

"You have the power of the leaves gurl! You don't need no Mandarin speaking skills!" fringe girls said.

"Ah guys…" A third girl with girly blondish hair said while gesturing to us who stood there stupefied with our mouths hanging open.

I noticed a horse standing behind the blonde one that was currently trying to eat her hair.

"Ah Pache!" she screamed finally noticing.

"Sorry for interrupting everyone. We are the Soul Sisters or as you may have heard of us the Double S's. My name is Sophie…" this was the girl with the fringe, or Sophie speaking.

"This is Abi…" She said gesturing towards the girl with the dark pony tail.

"And this is Charlotte." She said finally gesturing to the blonde one.

"Ahem." Charlotte said. Sophie ignored her.

"aHEM" she repeated but Sophie still ignored her.

"AHEM" she said yet again.

"Oh and this is Apache Charlotte's troublesome horse." Charlotte looked satisfied and Apache sneezed.

"Ew grose." Abi complained.

"Yes well. My name is Kierran and this is Ash…" But Kierran couldn't continue.

"We know." Sophie said simply.

We stood there a moment more with our mouths open wide.

"Let me explain. I am psychic. Abi has the Power of the Leaves. And Charlotte can control all animals, yes even Manticores Ash."

I looked over and saw Ash close his mouth and narrow his eyes.

"As much as I would love to see flies swarm your mouth I think we better go find this "great evil"." Puck interjected smirking at the sisters.

Charlotte gave a flirty smile, Abi smiled politely and Sophie glared.

"I have heard much about you Donkey-man." Sophie said still glaring.

"Why! I am pleased. Good stuff I hope?"

"Oh no, not good stuff at all Donkey-man."

"Would you stop calling me that!"

"How about…NO" Sophie said smiling and flicking her hair over her shoulder.

She turned around and stormed out.

Not knowing what else to do everyone followed her.

Man that girl has attitude.

**A/N Most of the credit for this story goes to my friends! Example the powers of the Soul Sisters! THANKS GUYS! You know who you are! And to she who shall remain nameless! I AM STILL FAITHFUL TO PUCK!**


End file.
